Video Games
by WORLD STRONGEST REDNECK
Summary: Mordecai and Rigby play Video Games. But there is a twist. the true rating is between K and T


**This is my longest story yet I hope you like it. Got this story idea while listing to country music and playing Xbox 360. Anyway Next story is Mordecai and Rigby love triangle part 5** **- Worlds Strongest Redneck**

Mordecai and Rigby enter the front door of the park's house. It's a Friday night, they just finished their chores and, they want to play their new video game system.

They got a used Xbox 360 and 5 used games for their old system, all the games that go with it and one hundred dollars.

As they sit on the couch Rigby says "what game should we play first?" As they sat there in though Mordecai came up with an idea, he says "why don't we play all 5 games in a tournament."

Rigby then said "explain"

Mordecai then follows up with "Well we play all 5 games in a best of 5 match, the loser gets to pick one of the remaining games and, the loser has to be the winner slave for a week and, there is no buts on a demand."

Rigby then says "dude that is not fair I suck at video games and you will cream me."

Mordecai then say "fine! I will give you a handicap on each game" Rigby then says "Ok that's better" they shake hands and get ready to play.

The first game they play is Madden 12 and, Rigby's handicap is that he gets the best team while Mordecai gets the worst. So Rigby gets the Green Bay Packers while Mordecai gets the Cincinnati Bengals. They start playing and Mordecai puts up four touchdowns in the first quarter. While Rigby puts up none.

Mordecai then gloats by saying "No stopping Andy Dalton" Rigby just blows it off. By half time the score was Cincinnati fifty six Green bay nothing. After eight more touchdowns Cincinnati won one hundred and twelve to Green Bay's Zero.

After that win Mordecai says "Ohhhh one to zero" Rigby then follows up with a "yea yea I win the next game because we are playing Super Street Fighter IV. The handicap for Rigby is he gets to pick the place they fought. As they get ready to play Mordecai picks Ken and Rigby picks Ryu. In the first round Mordecai knocks out Rigby's Ryu in 40 seconds. In the second Round Mordecai does the same thing but only in 42 seconds.

After that quick win Mordecai says "one more win man and you are my slave for a week."

Rigby who is really frustrated says "this is where the losing stops as we play WWE 12" This time Rigby handicap is that he gets to make it a handicap match and it is a no DQ match. As they pick their characters Mordecai picks John Cena and Rigby picks Randy Orton and Triple H. As the match starts Mordecai gets the upper hand early but Rigby who dose not want to be defeated fights back. As it comes down to the wire Triple H gets John Cena in a pedigree but Cena reverse it and then hit Triple H with the Attitude Adjustment.

As Cena pins Triple H Mordecai mocking the ref says "one….two…." as the refs hand was about to hit the mat for three. Randy Orton comes in and breaks up the pin, Mordecai who is shocked that Rigby's partner broke up the pin Mordecai fights with Orton which distracts him. This causes Rigby to capitalize as he takes Triple H and hits Cena over the head with a chair and rolls him up.

As the ref counts Rigby mocks the ref by saying "one...two...three" as he wins the match. Rigby who is happy he won gets right up into Mordecai socked face as gloats.

Mordecai who is felling quite hot because Rigby is right in his face gets up and says "Ok time for the game to end it all Forza Motorsport 3" as they start Rigby handicap is that he gets a 10 second head start.

As they get ready to start Mordecai and Rigby pick the same car Porsche 911 GT2, and are racing on the Road America track with five laps. They start and Rigby takes the lead, but only in one lap Mordecai catches up to Rigby and passes him on turn four teen. After that passes Mordecai pulls away from Rigby and takes a commanding twenty second lead.

As Mordecai takes turn twelve on the final lap Mordecai starts to gloat by saying "see did I not tell you that I was going to win." But as luck would have it Mordecai who was entering turn fourteen, crashed into a CPU's car and went hard into the wall. As Mordecai was trying to fire it back up Rigby caught up to him and past him for the win.

As that happened Rigby got up and ran around the house screaming "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh." While Mordecai had a shocked look on his face and had his wings on his head saying "how did that happen?"

Mordecai waited for Rigby to come back and said "Ok Rigby your luck stops here as we play are final game NBA balers the chosen one." Rigby's Handicap was he got to set the rules anyway he liked so he set the rules to one round and play to 81.

So as they picked their ballers Rigby picked Kobe Bryant and, Mordecai picked Dwight Howard. So as they played Mordecai and Rigby were neck and neck. Both bros were sweating cause they knew what the consciousness were if they lost. Near the end they were both one point away from winning when Mordecai put up a shot and it bounced out. This meant Rigby had a chanced to win, so as the shot clock ran down he put up a shot behind the three point line. But it was blocked by Mordecai, who then cleared the ball and dunked it.

This meant that Mordecai had just won, and Rigby was his slave this made Mordecai jump for joy. While Rigby had his head in his hand and was almost about to cry because he lost.

After a few minuets of celebrating Mordecai said "Ok as my first act Rigby you need to kiss me."

Rigby who looked like he saw a ghost after that statement said "really?"

Mordecai then followed with a "yes you have…" but before he could finish Rigby jumped him and kissed him on the lips. After a minuet of kissing Rigby broke the kiss got up and sat on the sofa with tears in his eyes.

Mordecai who felt sad asked Rigby "what's the matter" Rigby then said "you only made me kiss you to take advantage of the slave thing."

Mordecai who was also tearing up said "I did not do it to take advantage of this slave thing. I did it because I love you Rigby." Rigby who look like a kid on Christmas said "I love you to Mordecai" as these two new lovers kissed.


End file.
